


dear little one,

by Old_Friends_Bookends



Series: Letters Lost [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: daddy's letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Friends_Bookends/pseuds/Old_Friends_Bookends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John writes a letter for his young daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dear little one,

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm not a father, but this is just adorable.

_Dear little one,_

 

_Choose your dream. Find the still-quiet place within you. A real dream has been planted there. Discover what you want to do in the world. And when you have chosen, may you faithfully pursue it, with integrity and with hope._

_The world wants you to take your clothes off. Please keep them on. But take your gloves off. Pull no punches. Say what is in your heart. Be vulnerable. Embrace risk. Love a world that barely knows what it means to love itself. Do so nakedly. Openly. With abandon._

_Your skin will wrinkle and your youth will fade, but your soul is ageless. It will always know how to play and how to enjoy and how to revel in this one-chance life. May you always defiantly resist the aging of your spirit._

_Little One, you love everything pink and frilly. But I pray three words will remain more important to you than make up and good looks—the last three words you say every night, when I ask the question: “Where are you the most beautiful?” Three words so bright no concealer can cover them._

_Where are you the most beautiful?_

_On the inside._

_When you get into a room ydcinerbiebrvw—that was you, striking on my keyboard. You have to be involved, don’t you? Well, when you get into a room and people see you, they all say the same things: you are a ball of energy, you are a happy baby, you have such a character, you are not afraid of people, and you are very social. Right now you are a bit over a year old, and you already steal the show. You have the most amazing smile ever. You have the funniest giggle ever. I worry about you sometimes. I don’t know what kind of world is out there waiting for you. I guess the first instinct for any father is to be overprotective when it comes to his daughter. Should I worry about you being a young female in this modern world? Should I stress over what kind of partner you will get when you grow up? Should I lose sleep over your academic and professional life?_

_I think about all of this—even if it seems a bit premature to do so when you haven’t even been to nursery yet. But whenever I do, I just snap out of it, and I tell myself you are going to be fine. You will face problems, take them away, and throw them behind your back. You will climb up and down obstacles and overcome them as if they are nothing. You will take your fears and smash them to the ground. People who want to harm you, will have to move away out of your way and out of your reach. Whatever hardships you will face, you will make them miraculously disappear. And you will do all of this with the most beautiful smile, the loudest laugh and endless power and energy._

_I confess that I am not a very emotional person, but you, my dear little one, have carved a place inside my heart just for you. And it’s growing every day. I now realize that my worries are solely based on my vulnerability, not yours. You are far stronger and more confident than I will ever be. Do you agree?_

_ Things not to worry about:  _

_Don’t worry about popular opinion_

_Don’t worry about the past_

_Don’t worry about the future_

_Don’t worry about growing up_

_Don’t worry about anybody getting ahead of you_

_Don’t worry about triumph_

_Don’t worry about failure unless it comes through your own fault_

_Don’t worry about parents_

_Don’t worry about boys_

_Don’t worry about disappointments._

_Go out and find that person who makes you a better person. I'm lucky to have two of those. Your uncle Sherlock is the most kindest and bravest man I have ever met. Your mother will protect you with all her might. Together, come hell or high water, they will keep you safe._

 

_From my heart to yours,_

 

 _Daddy xo_.


End file.
